You've Got Mail
by MintMojo
Summary: Seharusnya Sasuke sudah mengetahui sejak awal jika cemburu berlebih hanya akan memperuncing masalah [NaruSasu]


**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Rated : T**

**•**

**•**

**You've got Mail**

**•**

**By: MintMojo**

**•**

**•**

* * *

-TAAAK!-

Ponsel canggih berwarna hitam dengan layar ukuran jumbo dan harganya yang selangit itu membentur tepi meja. Layar kacanya pecah dan LCDnya retak.

_Terjatuh...?_

Tidak.

Ponsel milik pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini memang sengaja dilempar oleh sang empunya.

_Dilempar? Mengapa Sasuke melempar ponsel miliknya...?_

Well, Ini semula berawal sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Kekasih sang Uchiha yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto mendapatkan seorang partner baru di sebuah game online yang ia mainkan. Seorang gadis cantik bernama Haruno Sakura yang ternyata satu universitas dengannya.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang wanita dengan rambut mirip gulali itu. Entah sekedar makan siang, belajar kelompok, ataupun mengunjungi sebuah mall seusai kelas untuk berburu kaset game lainnya.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak begitu peduli karena ia tahu Naruto adalah seorang homosexual. Tidak seperti dirinya yang memang bisexual pada awalnya. Tetapi melihat sang pirang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sakura membuatnya sedikit terbakar api cemburu.

Um... Well, Mungkin kata 'sedikit' tidak cocok untuk menggambarkan keadannya saat ini.

Sang pirang yang selalu mengunjungi rumahnya setiap hari sabtu, kini lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya didepan komputer dan memainkan game kesayangannya bersama sang gadis yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sakura. Bahkan saat mereka bertemu di halaman kampus, dengan santainya Naruto hanya mengangkat tangannya dan mengatakan "yo".

_Kesal?_

Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak kesal melihat kelakuan kekasihmu berubah hingga 180°?

Naruto yang biasanya selalu mengikutinya layaknya seekor anak anjing perlahan mulai menjauh. Sikapnya yang selalu ceria saat bertemu dengannya kini mulai berubah. Bahkan Naruto menolak ajakannya untuk berhubungan intim.

Kalian tahu bukan jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke memiliki harga diri sangat tinggi? Dan jika ia menurunkan harga dirinya untuk mengajak sang pirang berhubungan intim lalu ditolak dengan alasan sang pirang harus membantu menaikan level character milik Sakura, menurutmu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan?

_Marah?_

Sudah pasti. Menurutmu?

Sudah 6 hari mereka tidak bertatap muka secara langsung. Sasuke mencoba menghindari Naruto sebisa mungkin. Berkali-kali Naruto mencoba menghubunginya namun Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Pesan singkat yang pria pirang itu kirimkan kini sudah melebihi batas maksimal. 124 pesan dan 78 panggilan masuk setiap harinya.

Yang benar saja?!

Bukannya Sasuke tidak ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan Naruto. Hanya saja, Sasuke tidak ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini jika Naruto tidak mau berkata jujur padanya. Karena itu hari ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada sang pirang melalui pesan singkat.  
Namun sepertinya hasilnya sia-sia. Sang pirang berkelit dan bekata jika ia Sakura hanya sebatas seorang teman. Tidak lebih.

_Benarkah?_

Sasuke tidak tahu. Atau mungkin tidak yakin?

Ia kembali menanyakan beberapa pertannyaan lainnya. Dan Naruto masih tetap berkelit dan berkata bahwa ia tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Sakura dan Sakura adalah gadis yang baik. Menyebabkan emosinya tidak dapat di kendalikan lagi dan ia melempar ponsel miliknya.  
.

.

.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur. Sudah 10 hari ia tidak bertemu pria pirang yang mampu membuatnya out of character. ponsel miliknya juga dalam keadaan non-aktif. Ia memang melakukannya dengan sengaja. Ia membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk berpikir.

Bagaimana mungkin ini semua terjadi? Apakah karena ia membenci game? Karena itu saat Naruto bertemu dengan Sakura ia bagaikan terhipnotis oleh wanita itu?

Apakah memory dengannya selama 2 tahun terakhir ini sebegitu mudahnya digantikan oleh wanita berambut pink itu?

Sasuke tidak tahu...

Ini kali pertamanya merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya seperti ini. Emosi, Cemburu, Sedih, dan Terluka. Semua elemen itu seakan bercampur menjadi satu dan menikam dadanya.

'Brengsek...' Batin sang Uchiha dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Sasuke..." Panggil seorang pria berambut panjang bernama Neji yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Hn...?"

Neji menunjuk kearah jendela. Jari telunjuknya terarah kepada seorang wanita yang cukup familiar di matanya. "Wanita itu, sejak tadi ia berdiri disana. Menatapmu layaknya kau adalah sebuah permata dengan harga yang mahal..." Godanya.

Sasuke berdecak malas. Kini ia mengenali dengan jelas wanita itu. Rambut pink, mata hijau, kulit putih, dan gamer. Siapa lagi jika bukan Haruno Sakura. Wanita nomer satu yang paling ia tidak ingin temui.

"Hey Sasuke, temuilah dia. Kasihan sekali kau membuatnya menunggu seperti itu, tidak gentleman..." Ejek Neji seraya membalik lembar demi lembar halaman novel miliknya.

Empat siku muncul di dahi sang Uchiha. Perkataan Neji membuatnya mendidih. Ia bangkit dari atas kursi dan menghampiri Sakura.

"S-Sasuke-kun...?" Wajahnya merona, bola matanya tidak mampu menatap kearah sang Uchiha.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya sang Uchiha dingin. Jika wanita ini ingin berbincang dengannya sebaiknya dilakukan dengan cepat.

Sakura terlihat gugup. Berkali kali ia terlihat memainkan rok miliknya. "A-aku..."

"Cepatlah..." Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya kelantai. Menunggu seorang wanita berbicara memang sangat merepotkan.

"A-Aku menyukaimu! Kumohon berkencanlah denganku...!"

Koridor ramai itu kini hening. Siswa dan siswi yang berada di sekitarnya terdiam layaknya patung saat mendengar ucapan dari Sakura.

Alis sang Uchiha berkerut. Apakah telinganya rusak? Benarkah wanita dihadapannya ini berkata jika ia menyukainya?

"Wah? Sasuke dan Sakura? Tidak kusangka..."

"Terima saja Sasuke...!"

"Selamat Sasuke...!"

"Sasuke-kunnnn tolak saja!"

"Dasar rambut pink jelek! Kau tidak tahu jika Sasuke-kun milik kami?"

Empat siku kembali muncul di keningnya. Keributan seperti ini membuat telinga dan kepalanya sakit. "Ikut aku...!" Perintahnya seraya menarik lengan putih Sakura.

"S-Sasuke-kun?!"  
.

.

.

Belakang gedung universitas. Terdapat sebuah kursi kayu. Sasuke mendudukan dirinya disana. Mencoba menenangkan pikiran dan juga hatinya. Lain dengan Sakura yang hanya terdiam dengan wajah menunduk disebelahnya.

"Benarkah kau menyukaiku?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan malu-malu ia menatap kearah Sasuke. "T-tentu saja!" Suaranya yang nyaring membuat Sasuke harus merelakan telinganya tersakiti.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi. Angin yang berhembus mengenai wajahnya sedikit membuat rambut miliknya bergoyang. "Bukankah kau menyukai Naruto?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya! Bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai pria bodoh sepertinya! Dia sangat bodoh dan membuatku iritasi..."

Sasuke menoleh. Wajahnya cukup shock saat mendengar Wanita berambut pink ini baru saja menghina kekasihnya. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku– hanya menggunakan Naruto untuk menggali informasi tentangmu..." Sakura kembali menundukan wajahnya. "Mereka bilang jika kau dan Naruto adalah teman akrab dan itu benar. Setiap bersama Naruto ia selalu bercerita tentangmu seakan-akan kau adalah pria yang ia cintai. Hahaha sangat menjijikan. Apakah Naruto itu Homosexual...?"

Pupil onyx itu membulat. Ia bangkit dari atas kursi dan mendorong tubuh kecil itu kearah dinding. Matanya berkilat emosi memandang Sakura. Membuat wanita berambut pink itu sedikit ketakutan karena tatapan intimidasi sang Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke-kun...?"

"Kau tahu Sakura? Kau adalah wanita yang menyedihkan. Mengorek informasi dari seseorang yang kau sebut bodoh? Jika seperti itu bukankah kau yang seharusnya mendapat predikat bodoh...? Wanita sampah. Kau pikir aku akan membalas cintamu? Bermimpilah Sakura, bermimpilah..." Ia tersenyum sinis dan meninggalkan sang gadis berambut pink yang kini menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tanah dengan tubuh gemetar dan mata yang dipenuhi cairan asin itu.

.

.

.

Bunyi ringtone itu mengalun tanpa henti sejak Sasuke kembali menyalahkan ponselnya. 476 pesan dan 365 panggilan masuk. Sasuke tentu sudah tahu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan dan panggilan masuk sebanyak ini.

Perlahan ia mengambil ponsel miliknya dari atas meja. Layar kaca ponsel miliknya yang LCDnya yang retak membuatnya tidak bisa membaca dengan jelas isi pesan yang dikirimkan sang pirang.

'Sial...' Rutuknya.

Jika seandainya saja ia bisa mengulang waktu. Seharusnya ia mempercayai perkataan sang pirang dan menghindari pertengkaran yang kini membuatnya menyesal.

Ia ingin bertemu Naruto. Ia merindukannya. Tapi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi. Bukankah mereka sedang bertengkar? Jika tiba-tiba saja ia menghampiri Naruto apa yang akan di katakan pria pirang itu. Mungkinkah ia akan mengejeknya? Atau mentertawainya?

-TOK...TOK...TOK..-

Suara ketukan di pintu apartemen miliknya membuat pria berusia 19 tahun ini cukup terkejut. Menyambut tamu disaat suasana hatimu sedang jelek bukanlah suatu hal yang menyenangkan bukan?

-TOK...TOK...TOK...-

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Dengan sedikit paksaan ia bangkit dari atas kasur dan berjalan menuju pintu. Saat ia hendak membuka kenop pintu suara yang cukup familiar menggelitik telinganya.

"Sasuke...? Kumohon bukalah pintunya, dengarkan penjelasanku Sasuke..."

Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah suara sang pirang. Suara yang ia rindukan.

"Ini semua salahku, aku sangat bodoh tidak memyadari perasaanmu. aku berjanji tidak akan mendekati wanita itu lagi. maafkan aku Sasuke..."

Sasuke menahan napasnya. Ini semua adalah kesalahannya. Bagaimana mungkin pria pirang itu bisa mengatakan jika ia yang salah.

"Sasuke... Aku mencintaimu..."

Well, Sepertinya cintanya untuk sang pirang mampu membuatnya melupakan harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha.

Ia membuka pintu itu dan melompat kearah sang pirang. Memeluknya dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Naruto.

"S-Sasuke?" Awalnya Naruto cukup terkejut. Tetapi menyadari Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat. Ia tersenyum dan membalas dekapan hangat sang Uchiha.

"Aku yang salah, maafkan aku..." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

Naruto tersenyum dan mendekap lebih erat tubuh Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto..." ucapnya sebelum Naruto menarik dagunya dan memberikannya sebuah ciuman lembut.

.

.

.

"You've got all my mail, msg, and phone call and you dont even contact me back...?" Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Sasuke. Menatap punggung sang Uchiha yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ponsel milikku rusak..." Sahutnya.

Naruto menoleh. "Huh? Rusak...?"

"Hn..."

Ia melemparkan ponsel miliknya kearah Naruto. Membuat pria berambut pirang itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat kondisi ponsel sang kekasih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau melukainya...!"

Wajah Sasuke memerah sempurna. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan jika ponsel itu rusak karena ia melempar ponsel miliknya saat bertengkar dengan Naruto. Itu akan membuatnya terlihat sangat out of character!

"Ck, Diamlah dobe..." Protesnya.

"Retakan ini seperti terbentur benda keras, kau menjatuhkan ponselmu?" Naruto mencoba membersihkan serpihan kaca yang masih menempel di ponsel milik Sasuke.

"Hn..." Sasuke mengangguk. Lebih baik berbohong daripada Naruto harus mengetahui kejadian sesungguhnya.

"Benarkah? Tetapi jika terjatuh seharusnya tidak akan sehancur ini Sasuke..." Naruto kembali mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur. Kini kisah dibalik ponsel hancur itu menarik perhatiannya.

"T-tentu saja benar! Sudahlah lupakan saja. Aku akan membeli ponsel yang baru..." Sasuke menjambret ponsel itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Kau melemparnya?"

"A-apa katamu?"

Naruto mengedikan bahunya. "Ponselmu itu hancur seperti terlempar..."

Sasuke terdiam. Wajahnya merah sempurna. Ia tidak menyahut, atau bisa dibilang ia tidak tahu bagaimana berkelit lagi.

Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah sang pirang. "Sepertinya dugaanku benar..." Ia tertawa dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. "Karena bertengkar denganku kemarin?"

"Dasar bodoh..." Dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna Sasuke membiarkan Naruto memeluk tubuhnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sang pirang sudah mengetahuinya.

"Sasuke..." Panggilnya.

"Hn..."

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku tahu..." Sahutnya.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Oh ayolah, hanya itu saja?"

"Ck.. Dasar dobe. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya..." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dari sang pirang.

Naruto kembali tersenyum dan mengacak rambut sang Uchiha. "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, ponsel itu adalah buktinya..." Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan meledek Sasuke.

Well, jika saja Sasuke sedang dalam kondisi emosi yang buruk mungkin ia akan menghajar Naruto saat ini juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

Seharusnya saya update He's Mine. Tapi ide yang tidak jelas ini muncul pas saya lagi ditengah-tengah ngetik He's Mine. Dan karena saya pikir ini hanya fic pendek. Jadi apa salahnya jika di selesaikan lebih dahulu. #dibunuh.


End file.
